


omnes relinquite spes, o vos intrantes

by laughingalonewithducks



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Gen, eldritch horror!tony, i lied about the natasha/clint it's really faint
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-24
Updated: 2013-09-24
Packaged: 2017-12-27 12:28:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/978874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laughingalonewithducks/pseuds/laughingalonewithducks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><br/>There are things in this world beyond human comprehension; things that would scramble the minds of any mortal foolish enough to look on them.<br/>Tony is intimately familiar with these things.<br/>Probably because he <em>is</em> one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	omnes relinquite spes, o vos intrantes

**Author's Note:**

> (title taken from Dante's _Inferno_ )  
> i'm studying i swear i just really like eldritch horror!tony  
> (also HEY MY FIRST ARCHIVE WARNING it's not really that gory i just figured better safe than sorry)

Tony’s face, his real face, is the stuff of nightmares. It has no form, no rhyme, no reason – there is no part of him that could conceivably be isolated and labelled as a ‘face’; he is not even technically a ‘he’, having no identifiable features save his many eyes, hard and black as obsidian (for his people had no need for irises or sclera, or sometimes eyes themselves – ‘had’, of course being the operative word, as few remain, and fewer still deign to involve themselves in the affairs of men); and his mouths, gaping, blood-red, whose tongues are longer than a man’s forearm and ooze the same scarlet poison he keeps in his needle-sharp teeth. They stand out vividly against the background of his skin; corpse-white and sickly translucent, highlighting the pulsating of grey-green veins and muscles as they push into his skin, stretching it into strange shapes, forming and re-forming tentacles and protrusions with odd sizzles and noises not unlike the sounds an octopus makes when it is torn off of the limbs of its unfortunate human captor.

They’d called him Volgna-Gath, once. ‘Keeper of the Secrets’.

He hadn’t been well-known (overshadowed by Cthulhu and his cronies, the bastards), but he’d had the occasional worshipper.

Now, few remember the old ways, and none remember _him_ , save for the odd scholar or half-deranged writer.

But perhaps it's for the best.

He’s made a niche for himself, here in the colourful, thriving world of man, and the constant summoning that comes with worship would prove disastrous – especially so, given his current arrangement.

Granted, the constant reincarnation is kind of a bitch to go through (even more so considering he ends up forgetting himself for a bit each time it happens), but, on the whole, it tends to be far more convenient to live a few decades not knowing who he is than it is to constantly reinvent himself (new identity, new records, new everything, what a _bother_ ) every decade or so, when his form reaches the socially acceptable end of its life-span.

Emotions, though, are decidedly _not_ something he likes about being ‘human’. They’re irritating and useless and _ugh_.

(He really, really hates all this morphology bullshit. He’s _always_ hated it. ‘Your shape affects how you think’, _whatever_.)

**Author's Note:**

> ok so Skype threw a bitchfit and like, deleted my account and shit, so if any of y'all wanna contact me, come on down to laughingalonewithducks.tumblr.com (edit: haha shit that link was _fucked_ sorry), where you can kick my ass for not updating, send prompts (unwise. i'll probably forget to write them) or idfk, talk about cats or some shit, i don't fucking care  
>  i'll probably post a few ideas and shit occasionally, just to see if anyone would like to read them, or if anyone wants to add something  
> (volgna-gath is part of the cthulhu mythos, and it's a great old one.)  
> (it probably doesn't entirely fit my description of tony, but it was the closest thing i could find)


End file.
